Harry Potter and why my clothes are damp
by lady-of-the-shadows89
Summary: Harry and Malfoy get a detention, but the auther gets upset, what happens next?


Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or related characters or references, JKR does. DUH.  
  
A/N; I got a little annoyed when I was writing this, the reason is in the story. The idea from this story came from somethig that actually happened on the last day of school, a bunch of us had a huge water-fight and my friend & I were bored in science so we started writing '101 Reasons Why Our Clothes are Wet' and like Harry we only. never mind. If you would like to see the original list than please e-mail me at: lady_of_the_shadows89@yahoo.com.au. As always, please R&R. Thankyou.  
  
Harry Potter and Why My Clothes Were Damp  
  
Bloody hell, thought Harry as he walked down the transfiguration corridor, I thought Mcgonagal had more bloody scense than this, detention? Pah! Anyone could have seen that the whole thing was Malfoy's fault, I mean, it"s not like I pushed myself into the lake, and what was I supposed to do? Not push him into the lake? That just defeats the point of being enemies.  
  
As Harry came into sight of the room where he had detention, he saw the figure of his nemisis, Draco Malfoy disappear into said room, heh, I almost forgot that Malfoy has detention too, he sooooooooo deserves it I'm so glad it was Mcgonagle who caught us and not. shudder. Snape. Harry walked into the transfiguration classroom where Malfoy was already writing what was presumably lines, you know, 'I must not.' that sort of stuff, boring stuff.  
  
Harry had a few moments of quiet thought as to what the lines would be when Prof. Mcgonagal came over and gave him a piece of paper and said "Good evening Mr. Potter, now as you know, you and Mr. Malfoy's behavior this afternoon was quite inappropriate."  
  
"But professor." Mcgonagal cut him off.  
  
"I am not interested in hearing excuses Mr. Potter, I simply wish you to do your work and think more carfully before you act next time someone tries to provoke you." And with that, the professor went on to explain that Harry wouldn't be writing regular lines, but in fact writing a list of possible reasons of why he and Malfoy's robes were damp when Mcgonagal found them that afternoon. The reasons could be as far-fetched as he wanted, as long as there were 101 of them.  
  
Mcgonagal turned away and Harry got the distict feeling that she thought regular lines were boring too.  
101 reasons why our clothes were damp this afternoon We climbed a tree and were hanging upside-down, and we got so scared that  
we pissed ourselves.  
  
We were trying to have a drink, but Snape had earlier force-fed a numbing potion to us and we couln't find our mouths to drink with.  
  
All of a sudden, a raincloud opened over our heads and it only wet us.  
  
Aliens came and gave us water-guns and forced us to have a water fight (I won).  
  
We went to the sook-fest to visit Cho Chang, and we drowned in their tears.  
  
An army of Death-eaters came and pushed us into the lake.  
  
Giant water balloons started falling out of the sky, we tried to catch them, but they landed on our heads and bust  
  
We went to a party at Spongebob Squarepants's house.  
  
At the party, everyone fell asleep and Patric Starfish started to drool.  
  
We were walking past the girls' toilets and Moaning Mertle had a tantrum.  
  
Some monsters come out of the Forbidden Forest and we were so scared that we pissed ourselves.  
  
We were in the Great Hall having a drink and the goblets got angry and floated up in the air and tipped their contents over our heads.  
  
We were in Snape's office and he yelled so loud that those gross jars that line the walls all smashed and we were standing undernieth them, but then he magiced them back togeather.  
  
Suddenly, the Auther gets pissed off, her brother just came in and falsly accused her of breaking one of his CD cases, which she DID NOT DO.  
  
The scene changes, Harry and Draco are sitting on the ground in a circle of Death-Eaters with Voldemort standing over them.  
  
"Accio wands," came Voldemort's high voice, and both boys' wands flew into Voldie's hand he then gave them to one of his Death-Eaters, it was Lucious Malffoy, Draco's dad.  
  
Lucious glanced at his son and said to the Dark Lord, "um, Dark Lordshipness sir, I tink there has been some mistake, that's my son!"  
  
Voldie whipped around, "Harry Potter is your son?"  
  
"No," said Lucious slowly, "the blond one is my boy."  
  
"Oh." Voldemort tuned around again, "and what exactly do you two boys think you are doing? This is a private meeting for Death-Eaters only, and you cant possibly think that I'm going to let you join now, you turned me into a spirit when you were only a baby! And you," he said, pointing at Draco, "you look too much like your father, there'd be confusion in the ranks. Yes, there is only one answer to this problem, we will have to torture you both to death! Mwahaha I am so evil!"  
  
But then the Auther had another mood swing and came walking through the crowds of Death-Eaters in her Demi-goddess form, "wait a second Voldie! I've changed my mind."  
  
Oh joy! Thought Harry she's going to save me from Voldemort.  
  
"You can't kill them, you can only torture Harry, but not Draco, and don't make a mess, I'm only letting you use my secret underground lair for your meetings because you let me borrow those high-heeled shoes."  
  
Torture me?!?! But not Draco?!?! I can't believe her, I'm Harry, frekin' Potter, and she'd rather have MALFOY?!?! Bloody hell, and whats with the demi-goddess thing anyway? All the Death-Eaters are drooling over her, Voldemort looks like he'd swear alligence to Dumbledore if she asked him to, and Malfoy looks like all his birthdays & christmasses have come at once! Even I feel attracted to her, and I'm GAY. Secret underground lair, LAIR I ask you? Wait a tic, Voldemort, high-heeled shoes? WHAT THE?!?!  
  
"Yes, Shadow, I was going to thank you once again for letting us use your lair, but why can't we kill Potter, that's what I've been trying to do since the boy was born."  
  
I suppose I should be thankful I'm not going to be killed at least.  
  
"Oh Voldie, I'm so sorry that you can't kill him now, but I'm going to be needing him to be in a few of my other fics before you kill him. Besides, it costs more to take bodies to the dump than it does to let the garbage men come and collect them, you know that."  
  
WHAT?!?! COSTS MORE?!?! I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS!!!  
  
"Oh OK then, I'll just wait till next week then, ok? How come you're in such a good mood now?"  
  
"Triffic, thancks Voldie, I'm in a good mood because I remembered that I'm going to a party tonight. Hey, Draco, do you want to go and see a movie with me?"  
  
"Sure, but what's a movie?"  
  
Ok, listen folks, this is probly pretty crap, but that's coz this is my first fic, if you wish to make any suggestions as to what happens next, than I would be most obliged, by the way, the party was heaps of fun, the movie (Pirates of the Carribian) was triffic, and I've got a blister coz Voldies shoes are too big for me. I hope you liked the fic, Shadow (. 


End file.
